tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Chor
}|GetValue= } | name = Chor | image = Lizard Templar | city = Port Hope | location = Tiquanda, south-east of Port Hope, here. | vocation = All vocations. | lvlknights = 60 | lvlpaladins = 50 | lvlmages = 50 | skknights = 60 | skpaladins = 65 | skmages = | defknights = 60 | defpaladins = | defmages = | exp = average | loot = good | lootstar = 4 | map = Chor.gif | mapwidth = }} Chor is the village of Lizards south-east of Tiquanda, near the mountains of the Kha'zeel (here). The lizards used to live in the city of Banuta, but they were driven away by the same Apes that were once their slaves. They eagerly long for the opportunity to reclaim their status of power over the entire jungle region. Easiest way to get to Chor is from Port Hope, from the south part of town walk straight east, this way you don't run into the Hydra or Elephants which are to the north. You will encounter however, skunks, spiders, bugs, snakes, tarantulas, cobras, Spit Nettles, Earth Elemental and then a few Lizards as you get closer to the city of Chor. You can also go to Chor from Ankrahmun, accross the mountains of Kha'Zeel. This is the safest way, you will only encounter some Nomads and Bandits. When you arrived in Tiquanda the best way to get to Chor is by sticking to the southern river and walk down until you will find a tree over a river. On this way you will encounter many Wasps, Elephants, Poison Spiders, Centipedes, Crocodiles, some Slimes and Cobras. There is a chance of facing a lured Hunter. Also watch out for the Hydra that spawns at the northern river, however the chance is small you will see him. Also, if you have the rank of Ranger (or higher) in the Paw and Fur Society, Lorek will take you on a one-way boat ride to Chor for 30 gp. In order to successfully fulfill a mission from the Explorer Society Quest, you must go to the deepest parts of this village to find the Lizard Urn. For The Ape City Quest you can find the Old Parchment. Chor is built on a river delta, and consist many small islands connected by bridges. The Lizards have raised Spit Nettles as well as Larvae to guard their settlement from the Apes. The village itself consist of many houses made out of straw and grass. In the middle is a Banuta-style pyramid. This pyramid has three floors above ground and a basement underneath. Around the entrance (after you pass the fallen tree a.k.a. bridge) are Lizard Sentinels, Lizard Templars, Larvas, Cobras, Spit Nettles, Flamingos and Scarabs. You don't have to be afraid of the lured Hydra anymore, since it's now on a lower level to avoid the luring. When in the city you also encounter Lizard Snakecharmers and Cobras. The 3 Wyverns are situated up a rock on the east side of the Camp, there is no possibility of finding a Wyvern running loose. It is a good place to hunt for Paladins level 50+ with skills 70/50 and Mages level 60+. You should ALWAYS avoid pursuing a creature for a distance, because you may get lured into a bigger spawn of Lizards. Knights can also hunt here but should be careful as there are some respawns of 6 or more Lizard Snakecharmers, making the risk of being surrounded strong. A good weapon skill is therefore advised, so that you can kill creatures fast.